Kingmaker (adventure path)
After five full adventure paths in the Pathfinder Adventure Path line, Paizo Publishing promises to release their most inventive and experimental campaign yet. Set in the River Kingdoms, Kingmaker allows players to create their own kingdom from the ground up, dealing with all the economic, military and political responsibilities that come with being a king. Key NPCs and villains were designed by none other than Ed Greenwood, creator of the Forgotten Realms but the adventure is 100% Pathfinder. Chapters ; Stolen Land by Tim Hitchcock Enter the Stolen Lands, a wilderness claimed by nobles, bandits, and beasts alike. Into this territory the fractious country of Brevoy sends its emissaries, tasking them with subduing the lawless folk and deadly creatures that have made it a realm of savagery and shame. Beyond the last rugged frontier stretches the home of voracious monsters, capricious fey, wily natives, and bandits who bow to the rule of a merciless lord none dare defy. Can the PCs survive the Stolen Lands, bring their dangers to heel, and lay the foundations of a new kingdom? Or will they just be one more fateful band, lost forever to the ravenous wilds? ; Rivers Run Red by Rob McCreary With the heart of the Stolen Lands explored and the bandits who ruled there scattered, the long-contested realm finally lies open for pioneers and settlers to stake their claims. Amid the rush of opportunistic travelers, the PCs find themselves stewards over a new domain, tasked with the responsibility of guiding and guarding a fledgling nation struggling to grow upon a treacherous borderland. Yet the threats to this new nation quickly prove themselves greater than mere bandits and wild beasts, as the monstrous natives of the hills and forests rampage forth to slaughter all who have trespassed upon their territory. Can the PCs hold the land they’ve fought so hard to explore and tame? Or will their legend be just one more lost to the fangs of the Stolen Lands? ; The Varnhold Vanishing by Greg A. Vaughan The Stolen Lands consume many wanderers—the perils of its rugged wildernesses and hidden mysteries prey upon even the wariest of travelers. Founded upon one of the most savage frontiers, the colony of Varnhold defied the many dangers of this harsh region. At least, it did until all the residents of the fledgling community completely disappeared. Now it falls to the PCs to discover what became of their eastern neighbor, a secret steeped in generations-old hatreds and the mysteries of an empire long crumbled to dust. Can they uncover the terrible secret behind this shocking disappearance before the same calamity befalls their own land? ; Blood for Blood by Neil Spicer Even with the PCs’ kingdom growing at their heart, the Stolen Lands are far from tame. An incursion by merciless barbarians spills blood on the PCs’ lands and begins a search for a legendary artifact in the depths of the region’s most infamous wilderness. Amid the perpetual shadows and bottomless bogs of the Hooktongue Slough lie long-mired secrets and terrors eager to consume any who intrude upon their fetid realm. Yet what powers that lurk beyond the swamp seek to end the PCs’ reign? And how might a single, bloodthirsty blade mean the difference between their kingdom’s ruin and its survival? ; War of the River Kings by Jason Nelson Can two kings truly trust one another? King Irovetti, ruler of Pitax and potential rival to the leaders of the eastern Stolen Lands, opens his gates and hospitality to the lords of that realm. Within his city of shallow indulgences and crude decadence, he hosts a tournament ostensibly meant to foster friendship and peace, but fraught with dangers all its own. Is the King of Pitax’s good will sincere, or does he harbor a more sinister goal? And are the PCs fated to gain an opponent who commands not only a nation, but allies from a deadly other realm? ; Sound of a Thousand Screams by Richard Pett With the dangers of the Stolen Lands brought to heel, the PCs rule as lords of that realm. But from an unassuming corner of their kingdom, a centuries-old plot takes shape, turning the land itself into a deadly enemy that threatens to bring their entire nation to ruin. As the boundary between the Stolen Lands and an insane other world begins to break down, it’s up to the PCs to save their people from nature gone mad and the emissaries of a reality beyond imagining. But can they retain their kingdom—and their sanity—against the fury of the First World? Related publications * Guide to the River Kingdoms * Kingmaker Player's Guide * Kingmaker Poster Map Folio Category:Adventure paths Category:2010 sourcebooks